lodgelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
New to wikia? Just wanna find out how to contribute? You've come to the right place! Below is a short tutorial on how to post to the wikia. If you have any additional questions don't hesitate to DM Hollis . Other tutorials for more complex features can be found on wikia itself, so when in doubt, just google it! Disclaimer Anyone is welcome to post to the Lodgelore Wikia, but we ask that you refrain from vandalizing pages that aren't your own, adding inflammatory comments to other's pages, and stealing any sort of content publicly posted here. We ask that artists protect themselves by adding watermarks to their work. How to make a page This part is actually the simplest! All you need to do is click this button to get started: From here, a window will pop up asking for a page title. For this example, I'll be making a page for an OC. If you're making a page for a universe, you may want to consider titling your page "Name Universe" or "Name AU". Character Pages We'll focus in on character pages in this portion of the tutorial. After titling our character, we're taken to a blank page, and put into standard editing mode. One of the most iconic things Wikia has to offer is the Infobox, and without a doubt is the best place to start when creating a page. To add one to your page, look to the editing bar on the top of the editing area. Click "Insert" and select "Infobox" from the drop down. A popup window will appear giving you a selection of options. This character has art, so I'm going to pick the "Character Bio with Image" option. If you don't have art for your character you can always upload a screenshot of their customization or you can use the option "Character Bio Without Image" that has more descriptive options. Another popup will appear, this time with fields you can fill out to tell us about your OC! The top one, "Title1" should be your characters name. When uploading your character's image, make sure you title the file something you can remember, like the character's name. There will be a dropdown under the field to enter your file's name titled "Licence". Make sure you select the option that suits your image licence! Some of the fields in the infobox can be left blank, and won't appear on the final page. If you don't have an answer for a field, don't worry about filling it out! You can see what a finished infobox may look like to the left. Adding a content warning If your character deals with any sensitive content, from violence to drug use, we ask that you put a content warning at the top of their page. This step is optional, and only applies to some users. To do this, click above your infobox and hit enter, leaving a space above it for the content warning. Then, click "Insert" and click "Template". Just like with the infoboxes, there are dozens of options available, most of these are all for back-end use. The one you're looking for is called "Navbox". If you don't see it immediately, you can search it using the topbar. It will open up a prompt, Fill in the header with "Content Warning". In the body, start it with "This page contains content that may be triggering to some readers. Warning for:". From here, you can list the sensitive content present on the page. Here's a short list of things we ask users to list: If you have any additional content warnings you'd like to submit, please contact Hollis . Please do not post any content that may be sexually graphic to keep in line with Wikia's terms of service. If a mod finds that your page has sensitive content, they may add a content warning for you. Adding content Congratulations, you've gotten through the technical part of the tutorial. From here on out you're able to customize your page however you want! Add as much or as little art, writing, and videos as you want! Adding category tags The most important part of creating a page is making sure it can be seen. At the bottom of your page, there's a small footer that reads "Categories: Category". Go ahead and click the "add category" button as pictured below: From there you just add the categories that are relevant to your character! Our current categories are: Ocs (Original Characters), Npcs (Reworked NPCs), OGU (Original Universes), and AU (Alternate Universes). Spelling is everything when it comes to these tags, so please make sure you spell them as they appear above! Tags allow people to see your characters and universes! We also encourage creators to tag their universe with their characters, like I did above, so that anyone wanting to see content from just your universe can find it! And that's about it for character pages! Now onto universe pages. Universe Pages Universe pages are far more free-form in terms of what you put on them. We've created an infobox just for universe pages, titled "Universe" in the infobox dropdown, but beyond that it's up to you to decide what you want to do with your universe page! We ask that you include content warnings just as you would with a character page. There's some special consideration we'd like you to keep in mind though when tagging your universe, and that's the distinction of OGU v. AU. We'd consider an OGU a universe completely outside of neopets, but adapted to Neopets. For example, a universe set in deep space, but with Neopets, or a universe that has real-world countries, but there's neopets instead of people. An AU is any universe that uses edits of Neopets lore, or alterations. For example, an AU would be a universe where the Faeries left Neopia, or a universe where Neopia Altador never fell. Tips * The table of contents appears on any page with more than 5 headings. To get rid of it, hover over the down arrow next to Edit and go to the Classic Editor, then, at the top of the page type NOTOC with two underscores _ on either side, like this: * To center an image on the page, upload it to the page, then save your page. Hover over the down arrow button next to edit, and select "Classic Editor". Then, navigate to the top of the edit bar, and select "Source". Scroll down where your image is, you should see something like this: Delete "thumb" and put in "center". This also kicks your image out of thumbnail mode. You can adjust the size of your image as well by adjusting the numbers next to "Thumb". * To change the side an image appears on, upload it to your page, then save your page. Hover over the down arrow button next to edit, and select "Classic Editor". Then, click on your image once, and click "modify". From there, select your alignment, and click "Add Photo".